In the moonlight
by im a dummy
Summary: go inside 2 find outz.... parinz.... Eriol/Syaoran, Sakura/Syaoran SLASH!!


Warning!: Yaoi involved meaning m/m relationships, whoever doesen't like it, don't read on!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own all the hotties in CCS! No matter how much I wish to do so, but they belong to clamp! I can't spell or write for my life!  
  
Eriol: I love dummy!!  
  
Syaoran" I thought you loved me! *sob sob*  
  
Eriol: I still love you!!! I love dummy for making me love you!  
  
Syaoran: Oh yea! I love you too dummy!  
  
Dummy: Yay!! I'm loved by two hotties!!!!  
  
***Eriol's Manor***  
  
Eriol started into space sitting on his throne of evil. His mind has already wandered off to a certain amber eyed descedent of his. Oh how much did he adore this boy! Down in Eriol's heart, he knew that he loved Syaoran, but he also knows that Syaoran loves Sakura. Syaoran hates him and that has been a fact for years. (AN: they are 17 in the story) He'd rather see Syaoran happy with Sakura then to see his love sad. Eriol would steal glances at his secret desire at school.  
  
He had thought about telling Syaoran his feeling for the boy, but Syaoran didn't trust yet and isn't on the way of trusting him either. Poor Eriol would sit in front of his fireplace all evening long daydreaming.  
  
His faithful guardians Suppi and Nakura knew about their master's problems, but decided to keep their mouths shut for Eriol's sake.  
  
CRASH!!!!! BANG!!! "More Sweets!!!!!"  
  
Eriol was jerked out of his daydream as he heard the noise. He had pitied his sun guardian, but since he couldn't do anything about it, he decided to take a walk in the park. There, maybe he could find some peace and quiet.  
  
As he got to the park, he spotted a figure sitting on the bench sobbing. Eriol walked up to the sob ridden person and tapped his shoulder. As the stranger lifted his head, a pair of sad, brown eyes was revealed. Eriol immediately recognized them to be Syaoran.  
  
"What happened Syaoran?" "Sakura broke up with me..." replied Syaoran sadly. Eriol took a step back. He thought those two were the perfect couple. He felt a little hope return to his heart. Eriol felt happy now that his central desire was single, but the setback being that Syaoran is very sad and depressed.  
  
"Do you know why Sakura broke up with you?" "Yea, it turned out that Tomoyo and Sakura had both liked before, I was in their way." 'Tomoyo?!' Eriol was very surprised. 'Oh well, I guess her obsession for Sakura had to mean something.'  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Eriol. "I don't know. I feel very lost. I just wish that there was someone out in the world to comfort and love me." "And I wish that person was me" mumbled Eriol.  
  
Eriol was now staring into Syaoran's amber eyes. With the moonlight shining down on Syaoran's face, The Chinese boy looked like an angel, and how much Eriol wanted to kiss this angel.  
  
"Syaoran, would mind if this person was a boy or a girl?" "Actually, I don't mind at all. As long as this person is someone I love and my love is returned." "Do you have someone in mind?" asked a nervous Eriol.  
  
"Now? I think so.." Answered Syaoran. As soon as Syaoran finished his, Eriol's heart broke again. 'He likes someone else? Bet it's not me.' Tears started to form in his sapphire eyes. Eriol tried his best to hold them back, but the barriers broke and tears started to cascade down his pale cheeks. Syaoran saw Eriol's tears.  
  
'Wow! Eriol lookes so beautiful with the moonlight on his face!...... Wait one minute!!! Did I just say that? Do I really like Eriol? Does he like me?' "Eriol, what's wrong?" "Um. nothing." Eriol wiped away his tears. "Tell me, I insist!  
  
"You might hate me for it." "No! I promise I won't hate you, now tell me why you were crying." "The thing is that, I always wanted to do this." Eriol leaned down and captured Syaoran's lips to a kiss. 'Eriol's kissing me! He likes me too!' The pair of lips moved in perfect rhythm.  
  
Eriol's tongue crept out to lick Syaoran's bottom lip asking for entrence. Syaoran hesitated, but still opened his mouth, sticking out his own tongue to meet Eriol's. They then were engrossed in a very passionate war with their tongues. The kiss ended for the boys had to breathe.  
  
"Will you go out with me, my little wolf?" asked Eriol. "Hum.. Lemme think about it." Syaoran kissed Eriol again. "Does that answer your question? Of course I'll go out with you!"  
  
The happy pair of boys hugged under the silver moonlight thinking of more pleasant memories to be shared together in the future.  
  
Dummy saids: mi thinking of doing another chapter.. probally a scene in bed. *wink wink* anywayz, dahz one done! I want reviws! I noe itz short, email me comments or any ideas for another story! My email addie is: lilkawaiigirl@cutey.com Remember! Review!!! 


End file.
